Cheerilee/Gallery
Season one Carrot top, Cheerilee and Heartstrings S01E06.png|Boast Busters Cheerilee in the bgrd - S1E8.jpg|Look Before You Sleep Three-legged Cheerilee S01E11.png|Winter Wrap Up Cheerilee_2.png|Call of the Cutie Cheerilee_round_of_applause_E18-W18.png|The Show Stoppers Rarity_school_play_s1e23.png|The Cutie Mark Chronicles Season two The Return of Harmony Part 1 Twist Cutie Mark Crusaders Cheerilee's Class S2E1.png Twist Cutie Mark Crusaders Cheerilee's Class2 S2E1.png Cheerilee, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon S2E1.png Cheerilee_leading_her_class_S2E1.png Cheerilee pointing to Discord statue S02E01.png|Cheerilee teaching about Discord's statue. Twist Cutie Mark Crusaders Cheerilee's Class5 S2E1.png Cheerilee sigh S2E1-W 9.1630.png|Cheerliee wondering-"Do I have to stand this?" Twist Cutie Mark Crusaders Cheerilee's Class7 S2E1.png Twist Laughter Cheerilee's Class10 S2E1.png Cutie Mark Crusaders Disappointment Twist Laughter Cheerilee's Class9 S2E1.png The Cutie Pox Leaving_the_schoolhouse_S02E06.png Class S2E6.png Cheerilee 4 S2E6.png Cheerilee 3 S2E6.png Cheerilee 2 S2E6.png Cheerilee 1 S2E6.png Diamond Tiara 7 S2E6.png Diamond Tiara 6 S2E6.png Diamond Tiara 5 S2E6.png Diamond Tiara 4 S2E6.png Class Air S2E6.png Cheerilee 5 S2E6.png Rainbow Dash 2 Sleep S2E6.png Apple Bloom Happy 27 S2E6.png Apple Bloom Happy 25 S2E6.png Class Stare S2E6.png Secret of My Excess Cheerilee dizzy S2E10.PNG|Her most adorable moment? Cheerilee oh my head S2E10-W10.png|Oh my head. Cheerilee talking to Spike S2E10.PNG Orange_in_mouth_S02E10.png Cheerilee he said b-day S2E10-W10.png|Did he say its his birthday? Cheerilee - Oh! S02E10.png Cheerilee uhh S2E10-W10.png|"Uhhh." Cheerilee - I wish I had something to give you! S02E10.png Cheerilee goes into her bag S2E10.PNG Cheerilee gives Spike a hat S2E10.PNG|Go to buy groceries, remember to buy a hat? Cheerilee happy S2E10.PNG Spike hugging Cheerilee S2E10.PNG|Spike really likes his gift Cheerilee leaving S2E10.PNG Spike excited S2E10.PNG Family Appreciation Day Happy Cheerilee.png Cheerilee Talking.png Mr._Rich_is_not_amused_S02E12.png|Don't refer to Filthy Rich by his first name, Cheerilee. Cheerilee_at_her_desk_S02E12.png Cheerilee-Question-S2E12.png Cheerilee hello S2E12-W12.png|"Hello." Granny Smith Cheerilee talking S02E12.png Soft cheek S02E12.png Head petting S02E12.png Granny Smith rising S02E12.png Cheerilee baffled S02E12.png Take it away Granny S02E12.png|Take it away, Granny Smith! Where's_Granny_S02E12.png|...um, where is she? Diamond Tiara cooky old lady S2E12.png|What did she say! The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 Cheerilee is high.png|animation mistake her eyes are usually green S2E11Singinginacircle.png Hearts and Hooves Day Cheerilee and Sweetie Belle S2E17.png Cheerilee asking the class S2E17.png Cheerilee receiving card from Truffle Shuffle S2E17.png Truffle giving Cheerilee a card.png Cheerilee accepts card.png Cheerilee happy.png Cheerilee talking to CMC S2E17.png Sweetie Belle's idea S2E17.png Sweetie Belle's idea 2 S2E17.png Cheerilee dream bubble 1 S2E17.png Cheerilee dream bubble 2 S2E17.png Cheerilee unamused.png|"Thats an apple tree." Cheerilee and Big Mac with CMC picnic S02E17.png Cheerilee inquiring.png Cheerilee and Big Mac with CMC picnic S02E17.png Sweetie_Belle_Test_Together_S02E17.png CheerileeBigMacS2E17.PNG Cheerilee Big Mac laughing.png Cheerilee and Big Mac potion works S02E17.png|The Fire of Love Cheerilee Big Macintosh Purple Eyes S02E17.png Cheerilee Big Mac closeup.png Cheerilee Big Mac making googoo eyes.png He's your special somepony S02E17.png Chin rub.png Cheerilee_Mushy_Talk_S2_E17.png Cheerilee_Mushy_Talk_2_S2_E17.png Big_Mac_falling_for_Cheerilee_S2E17.png|This ep was full of Derp Chin rub II.png Cheerilee and Big Macintosh starting at each other S2E17.png Big Mac drawing heart S02E17.png Nose rub.png|K-I-S-S-I-N-G Cheerilee_Mushy_Talk_3_S2_E17.png Cheerilee Big Mac laughing.png Cheerilee Big Mac closeup.png Cheerilee Big Mac making googoo eyes.png Cheerilee_and_Big_Macintosh_starting_at_each_other_S2E17.png|Deeply in love. He's your special somepony S02E17.png Chin rub.png Chin rub II.png Cheerilee in imagine spot 1 S2E17.png Cheerilee in imagine spot 2 S2E17.png Sharing a milkshake S2E17.png Sharing the cherry S2E17.png Cheerilee Big Mac pic S2E17.png Sweetie Belle ok...awkward S2E17-W17.png|Cheerilee with her special somepony. Another nose rub S2E17.png Distressed Cheerilee S2E17.png|She wants her "shmoopy" back! Cheerilee picking out a wedding gown S2E17.png Cheerilee picking out a wedding gown 2 S2E17.png Cheerilee picking out a wedding gown 3 S2E17.png Cheerilee trying out a wedding gown S2E17.png Cheerilee trying out a wedding gown 2 S2E17.png Barricading Cheerilee in S2E17.png Barricading Cheerilee in 2 S2E17.png.png Barricading Cheerilee in 3 S2E17.png.png Cheerilee wearing a wedding veil S02E17.png Big Macintosh looking at Cheerilee S02E17.png Big_Mac_and_Cheerilee_in_the_pit_S02E17.png Big Macintosh Cheerilee Bride Outfit S02E17.PNG Seems fair to me.png Cheerilee Big Macintosh Wink S02E17.PNG|Wink. Goofy_Looking_Cheerilee_S2EP17.jpg|D'awwwwwww Worried_Cheerilee_S2EP17.jpg|Applebloom, I am disappoint. Miscellaneous File:CastleCreator Cheerilee.png Category:Galleries Category:Character gallery pages Category:Season 2